


[Dr. Stone同人]不倒翁跌倒了

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 造船期间，古人向现代人介绍了一个叫做“不倒翁跌倒了”的游戏
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 3





	[Dr. Stone同人]不倒翁跌倒了

“不——倒——翁——，跌倒了！”

为了消耗小孩子过剩的精力，“古人”们很是介绍了几个老少皆宜的小游戏。

其中之一，就有耳熟能详的“不倒翁跌倒了”。

首先，猜拳决出一位做“鬼”。作为“鬼”的那个人需要站在最前背对其他人，在说完“不倒翁跌倒了”之后第一时间回头，如果有人在被“鬼”注视着的时候动了，那么就会出局。“鬼”的胜利条件是淘汰掉其他所有人，其他人的胜利条件则是一步步接近“鬼”并拍上“鬼”的背——或者肩也行。

“基本的规则就是如此啦～是不是很简单？”浅雾幻笑嘻嘻地拉了空闲的几人一起做示范。虽然途中经历了石神千空的天马行空、七海龙水的金钱贿赂、西园寺羽京的超格听力、琥珀的变态视力等等……总而言之，小朋友们大体知道如何玩啦！

真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

然而，也许是由于几位做示范的人士的特殊性，第一天还在好好遵守着规则的小朋友们，到了第三天已经开发出了进阶玩法。

“不、倒、翁、跌倒了！呀，我看到你动了！出局出局！”

“哈哈哈哈！来抓我啊！！”

“这又不是捉鬼！被看到动了就好好地出局啊！”

“鬼才要好好遵守——”

“真是的——不遵守规则还怎么玩游戏嘛！”

石神千空穿着宽大的防护服，面前是一锅颜色神秘仿佛魔女药水一般的液体，结实的气泡一颗接一颗的翻滚到表面，接触到足够的空气后”砰“地一声炸开，原地留下细小的坑洞们慢慢被热量抚平。

孩子们笑闹的声音从村子的另一端远远地传来，为科学的机械作业增添了一丝慰藉——如果心灵魔术师在这里的话，他一定会这么说吧：“科学王国的工作真是枯燥又繁重啊——这之后我一定要找小千空要奖励，奖励！”

嘁，为什么会这么清楚啊我。石神千空面罩底下一脸纠结。紧接着，原本仅在脑内回放的声音响起了，这次也是十分清晰地响在耳边，“欸，小千空做什么呢？这么认真~”

原来刚刚那一句确实就是本尊讲出来的。

石神千空带着面罩，厚重的玻璃遮挡了来自浅雾幻的视线。浅雾幻双手插袖歪了下头，“呼嗯……小千空有心事？这可真是少见~”

“……这不是当然的嘛。”司那家伙生死未卜，WHYMAN的正体也未查明，石化装置的来源和产生原理……虽然待办事项一项接着一项，眼下最重要的还是建造能够远航的船只。

石神千空手中的搅拌棒停了，但很快他从旁搬出什么东西扔在了浅雾幻怀里，“今天卡瑟吉和克罗姆去龙水那边帮忙了，你来得正好。”

“欸，欸——~？”浅雾幻抱着手中的防护服和面罩，欲哭无泪，“不不不等等等……我只是简单的路过噢？”

“看你蛮闲的。”石神千空吹走小指上的耳屎。

浅雾幻脸上几番挣扎，最终搓着手扭捏道，“其实呢……那个，小羽京半小时前喊我过去帮他看着村里的小孩……”说到这他手指比了比村那头的方向，“小千空肯定也听到了吧，因为之前那个游戏，大家都玩疯了~”

浅雾幻语气诚恳，不似作伪。“好吧，如果是你说的那样，”石神千空取走了他怀里的那些用具，“但如果被我发现你是在说谎的话……”他背后仿佛燃起了来自地狱的业火，“好好考虑一下，心灵魔术师。”

“哎呀，我确实也很想帮小千空的忙啦~”浅雾幻赧然一笑，“这样吧，我干完那边的活立马就过来噢~一会见~”他留下这段话，脚底像抹了油样开溜。

看着浅雾幻的身影逐渐远去，石神千空慢慢呼出一口气。他加了把火，在锅中加入其他的素材，捡起之前放在一旁的搅拌棒，再次缓慢又坚定地搅拌起锅中的液体。

气泡再次一个接一个地浮上表面，这次还伴随着刺激性气体的攻击。好在事先装备了防护镜的石神千空并不怕这些，他只是听着锅中液体咕噜咕噜的声音，和缓慢上升的温度，想起了之前和浅雾幻聊过的话题。

“其实吧，记忆是个很暧昧的东西呢～”

“说到底能够被记住的究竟——是什么呢？颜色？气味？声音？”

石神千空记得那应该是个什么篝火大会，或者是某天晚上村落的集会。这两者之间相似之处很多。浅雾幻喋喋不休的时候自己还在回味嘴里葡萄汁的味道。又酸又涩，也有可能是葡萄酒。

“……为了验证记忆的可靠性，有个实验将受试者儿时的照片和热气球拼接在一起，请他们告诉试验人员那次旅行的经历。”

——这能讲得出来？

“嘛，尽管没有确实的经历，但是在经过了三次试验后，半数以上的实验对象能够指出那次不存在的旅行的各种细节，以证明自己确实有去过那次热气球旅行。”

——结论是？

“所以结论就是～记忆，确实非常不可靠啊～”浅雾幻侧身，杯中的液体一荡，“所以作为心灵魔术师呢，就是要抓住这些特点，注意力、记忆、潜意识之类的，通过各种把戏来达成自己的目的啦～”

——啊……把戏啊。说得倒好听，不就是作弊吗？

“你要这么讲的话我也没有办法啦～？”

这样的促膝长谈是如何产生的，话题又是如何绕到这一步的，石神千空突然想不起来了。

与其说“想不起来”，不如说越是去想，那片场景就越发清晰——他也越发对自己记忆的可靠性心存疑惑了。

他手中的搅拌棒停顿了一瞬。

如果说这也是那些“把戏”中的一环呢？

太阳西沉后，电灯充当了照明功效。家家户户再不必因日落而限制工作时间，当然，熬夜还是被呼吁着禁止的。只有维持健康的作息才能保证身体的健康。

在完成了所有今日的待办事项后，石神千空打着哈欠拉开门帘进了屋内。经过这段时间的发展，村里人的生活质量也在逐步提升。至少在几年前，石神千空是绝对没想到自己能这么快睡到温暖柔软的床铺的。

从石之世界苏醒，给自己确立文明复兴的目标，从此坚定地一步步向此前进。

他抬手遮住从门帘缝隙间里投进来的灯光。夜还未深，时不时能看到人影经过，传来模糊的谈话声。卡瑟吉和克罗姆两人搭档，和琥珀他们采集了一批新的木材。北东西南端着相机去了暗房里，估计是去洗今天的照片。羽京背着弓的黑影一闪而过，没过多久就是浅雾幻引着小孩们回屋的声音。

“那，晚安啦~”浅雾幻与人道别的声音隔着门帘传来。

石神千空翻了个身，背对着入口闭上眼。

身后传来了轻巧的脚步声。浅雾幻拖鞋上床，把石神千空往床里头推了推。石神千空听着他盖上被子，还把自己身后的被子往上拉了拉，完全安静下来后很快传来了绵长的呼吸声。

“小千空真的好努力～”

记忆中浅雾幻缩在棉毛领里，包东西的手不停。铁盖罩住了炉子里的灼灼火光，温暖拢在一隅。

——你都不问问为什么？

“嘛，肯定没有答案的吧，为什么要努力这种问题，从一开始就不存在字典里。仅仅只是想要去达成目标，所以就去做了——对吧？”

——哼哼哼，挺明白的嘛。

“我一直以来倾心的，也就是这样的小千空呀。”

——告白吗你这？

“对哦对哦～是告白噢？不论是怎样的喜欢都是喜欢的一种，而将那种感情传达给对方，就是告白吗不是？村里的大家都喜欢你，我也很喜欢噢。”

石神千空在脑海中勾勒那时候的景象。讲话时神采飞扬的浅雾幻，转身时从袖口里飘洒出来的花草气息，眯细的双眼里盛着碎金般的流光。 以及在那场指导游戏过后，总是落后半步的身影。

石神千空恍惚间觉得脖子后有发丝扫过。

“不、倒、翁、跌、倒、了。”抱着试试的心态，石神千空轻声说道。他压着被角转身，果不其然看到浅雾幻眨巴着眼睛看着他。似乎是终于忍不住了，漏了气的声音很快从浅雾幻盖着嘴的被子底下传来。

“噗。”

石神千空出手如电，捏住浅雾幻的鼻子，“抓住你了——”

“普通的讲就好了伐，捏人干嘛？”浅雾幻瓮声瓮气地说。

他拿下石神千空的手，指腹悄悄摩挲着上头细小的伤痕，语气欢快，“哎呀失策~也就是说，这次换我了？”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 本次也是个人兴趣的心照不宣【这个人真的很喜欢心照不宣啊/除了心照不宣之外还喜欢问句结尾/都是些什么习惯【拍打  
> 因为之前好几次都在写来自浅雾幻的粗壮箭头，这次就来尝试察觉到箭头于是试图回应的千空老师视角！最初的最初是想写每次都在石神千空背后慢慢靠近但是从不过线的浅雾幻，结果放飞了自我，变成了普通的背景故事了QAQ  
> 不倒翁跌倒了就是一二三木头人的日本讲法。


End file.
